


Mask Defends Her Master

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, OC, pitbull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Don are at the dump with Mask when they get attacked by some Foot ninja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask Defends Her Master

**Author's Note:**

> Mask is a OC created by Tera over on DA. Mask is Raph's pet pitbull

It was a cool night especially with the wind that didn’t seem to want to die down. All Raph wanted to do was finish up at the junkyard quickly and head home. He hadn’t wanted to come in the first place but Don said he needed some help with some heavy pieces of metal and that the walk would be a good way for Mask to get rid of some of her pent up energy.

While Raph might have been able to argue his way out if it was just about him, he had to agree that Mask did need the time to run around. They had all been cooped up inside for over a week with the increased Foot activity on the surface. The only reason they were going topside now was because Don needed parts to fix the broken water heater in the lair.

Mask had only been a part of the motley family for about a month now but she had wormed her way into everyone’s hearts. While she still wasn’t the biggest fan of Leo she could now tolerate his presence, though that became more questionable if he had his katanas out.

While Don riffled through the piles and Raph held heavier pieces out of the way Mask sniffed around, always staying fairly close to Raph. She had been excited at the chance to get out of the lair and stretch her legs and run around for a little while. In fact, Don and Raph had to almost constantly contend with her getting underfoot in an attempt to get them to play.

All of a sudden Mask came to a complete halt as the wind changed directions. Her nose pointed up in the air and she started sniffing the air current that was blowing past them. As suddenly as she had started sniffing she stopped and began to back up, whimpering.

“Hey girl. What’s the matter?” Raph asked noticing her odd behavior.

Don stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Mask as well. By this point she had pushed herself as far back against the nearest pile of junk as she could and was cowering down like she expected to be hit.

Hearing a sound coming from the direction that Mask was staring at Raph and Don quickly turned around, drawing their weapons in one smooth motion. Out of the shadows stepped ten Foot soldiers that looked ready for a fight.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the green freaks. And look who they have cowering behind them. The little bitch that turned out to be a useless guard dog,” the lead ninja spat. “I wouldn’t count on her being of any use to you.”

“You bastard,” Raph growled. “You’re the one that hurt her so badly?”

“She had to be trained,” the Foot soldier replied with a careless shrug. “She wouldn’t obey so she was punished accordingly. When she still refused to obey my commands I gave her to some street punks to take care of. Quite frankly, I’m amazed she’s still alive.”

Raph growled in pure rage and charged at the lead ninja with the intent of making him pay for what he had done to Mask. At Raph’s charge forward, the other Foot ninjas jumped into the fight, four going after Donnie and the other six trying to gang up on Raph.

The turtles may have been more adept at fighting than the Foot ninjas they were facing but their sheer force of numbers were giving them a bit of an edge. They had already managed to separate the brother and were driving them farther away from each other.

Don was doing alright against his four. With a long Bo he was able to keep them at bay until he was ready to deal with them one at a time. Raph on the other hand was having a harder time defending himself. He had six ninjas to contend with and he needed to get in close to use his weapons if he didn’t want to throw them.

Taking out three of his opponents, Raph didn’t notice that one of them had disappeared until someone tackled him from behind. Falling to the ground, Raph got hit in the head by the hilt of a sword that one of the Foot was carrying. Temporarily stunned Raph just lay on the ground, oblivious to Don calling his name and trying to reach him.

“Say goodbye freak,” said the ninja that had once abused Mask as he raised his sword. “Your head will make an excellent trophy for Master Shredder.”

Before the ninja could bring down his sword he heard a snarl behind him just seconds before he was attacked from behind. Mask took a running leap and dove at the ninja, razor sharp teeth aimed for his throat. He never knew what hit him. One moment he was about to defeat one of his master’s hated enemy and the next his body was laying in the dirt with unseeing eyes and a gaping hole where his throat used to be.

Mask stood between where Raph was laying, trying to regain his focus, and the last two Foot ninjas. They stood there in shock seeing their leader dead on the ground and a furious dog with a blood stained muzzle standing between them and what use to be their prey. Making the smart decision, they turned and ran away without looking back.

With the one last ninja that Don had left running away with the other two he was free to go and check on Raph and see how he was doing. As Don got close to Mask he slowed down and waited to make sure she wouldn’t accidently attack him as well thinking he was also a threat to her master.

“Raph are you okay,” Don asked worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Raph groaned as he struggled to sit up. “Mask, come here girl.”

Hearing her master call to her she went to his side and laid down. Inching as close as she could get she stuck her nose under his arm trying to see for herself if he was alright.

“It’s okay girl,” slurred Raph, gently patting her on the head. “You did good. Good girl.” Looking to the side he saw Don sitting on his other side checking him over. “Hey Don, I thought you said that pitbulls weren’t aggressive dogs.”

“That’s true,” Don said as he wrapped a bandage around Raph’s head where he had gotten hit. “Even dogs that aren’t naturally aggressive will attack when someone they love is in danger though. It wasn’t that she was being aggressive exactly, she was just being protective of a member of her family.”

“I saved her and she saved me,” Raph thought out loud. “I guess we were just meant to be together. Someone is definitely getting some treats when we get back home.” Raph patted Mask behind her ears as she tried to lick his hand.

“Come on,” Don said helping Raph stand up. “Let’s get you back to the lair. I want to take a closer look at that head wound and we need to clean the blood off of Mask and check her for any injuries.”

“Okay,” Raph said as he gained his feet. “Come on girl. Time to go home.”

Raph may not have intended to ever have a pet, that was Mikey’s department, but he was sure glad that he had Mask now. The bastard that had abused her before Raph rescued her was dead now and he was going to make sure that no one ever hurt her ever again.


End file.
